firstgradefandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Hatnote templates documentation
Obnoxious Most of these otheruses templates are obnoxious and sometimes their use is horribly irresponsible. Someone slaps one of these onto an article without thinking closely and it says, in effect "For other uses of women, see..." or "For other things to use arsenic trioxides for, see..." (poisoning people, maybe), etc. Wikipedia is not supposed to be a dictionary, defining the uses of a word. Rather, an article is supposed to be about the thing it's about, not about the word that names the thing. Conseequently, to say "For other senses of this word, see...", making it clear that you're referring to the word, would seem appropriate. The dablink template is adaptable and can be used intelligently or stupidly; the "otheruses" template are one-size-fits-all straightjackets and can seldom be used intelligently. Michael Hardy 21:22, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :I disagree entirely. Very often, a word can mean multiple things, and we have separate articles on each of those things. It's only logical, in such cases, to have a standardized template with which to refer the reader to the appropriate other articles. does nothing whatsoever to standardize Wikipedian conventions and make us look professional, since everyone uses their own words. —Simetrical (talk • ) 05:13, 22 March 2006 (UTC) "Look professional"??? Does it look professional when it says "For other uses of personal lubricants, see..." and "For other uses of slaves, see..."? I wouldn't mind a standardized template if it were not idiotic and allowed reasonable adaptations. Michael Hardy 20:21, 22 March 2006 (UTC) : It would be much more helpful if you'd not make straw man arguments. Your examples above (personal lubricants, slaves) are not actual usage. -- Netoholic @ 22:14, 22 March 2006 (UTC) How do you know that? I read "For other uses of Honey, see..." (with a capital initial "H"). It resulted from the use of one of these templates. I've seen lots of pages where the phrase could reasonably be construed as a link to an article about other uses of the thing the article was about, rather than other uses of the term. People who edit this template seem seldom to notice which pages use them, and people slap them on to pages pretty indiscriminately. These pages are inflexible and cannot be judiciously adapted to the pages on whcih they appear. Michael Hardy 03:22, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :The confusion about what the link refers to will only be exacerbated by lack of standardization. If we standardize otheruses templates, then we can clarify the formatting of all articles with a single edit. For instance, I've just clarified all templates in response to your issue with their wording. With just dablink, the misuses would have had to be hunted down and eliminated one by one. (I've also just standardized Honey, by the way, using that very template. Do you find it ambiguous or otherwise undesirable?) —Simetrical (talk • ) 06:54, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Deletions Templates which start "This article is about..." have been repeatedly deleted on TFD. The information is redundant as it should be in the first line of the article. Please do not create a template that starts with this phrase. ed g2s • talk 16:46, 13 April 2006 (UTC) :TFDs do not set policy, and your interpretation of the motives behind months-old TFDs are not binding. If you would like to establish a policy to deprecate such templates, please see Wikipedia:Village pump (policy), Wikipedia:Hatnotes, and/or Wikipedia:Disambiguation, the latter two of which explicitly endorse templates such as Otheruses4 (albeit the former rather confusedly). As of now, I have seen you present no evidence that there is or was any kind of wide consensus against the use of these templates, and indeed consensus at Template talk:Otheruses4 appears to be against you. —Simetrical (talk • ) 05:27, 23 April 2006 (UTC) intelligence :(moved from template) I noticed that redirect5, unlike some of these templates, at least ALLOWS the editor not be a stupid illiterate. But is there some style manual to which users of template can be directed on which we can put suggestions on how to use those among these templates that are adaptable? In particular, that template allows the reader to choose between a capital and a lower-case initial. Lots of Wikipedians seem to think, incorrectly, the capitalization is required in these things. Michael Hardy 23:48, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Otheruses vs. Foruse? Is there ever is reason to use Otheruses and a different reason to use Foruse? or is it just a matter of whatever the editor wants to use on any article? Are there articles that Otheruses should be used for that don't make it clear in the first sentence what this article is about? I'm just wondering if there is a legitimate reason to have a template that has the 'this article is about' and a template that doesn't. Or is it just that different people have different tastes? Because I assume most people feel that all uses should either be otheruses or foruse... TheHYPO 15:44, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :There is no Template:Foruse. In any case, the differences between the various templates are mainly due to stylistic preferences: some people (such as me) find "for other uses" jarring when not preceded by something for other to modify (they require the reader to read past the sentence to make sense), while others find the description redundant and annoying. As for when to use each, if it doesn't say "for other uses" nobody would particularly care if the summary went away, presumably; a simple (":For x, see y.") would make everyone happy there. Other than that, it's up to you. —Simetrical (talk • ) 22:32, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Two other uses Hehehe, I was just going to use the "wrong" version. It solved my problem at NHK :-( These templates do nothing at all, not even add articles to a category... -- ReyBrujo 03:30, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Otheruses4 Why would EdC want to reference in the "For" section? See this diff for details. I'm tempted to revert EdC's change, but perhaps someone can convince me not to. — Jeff G. (talk| ) 05:12, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Reverted, due to overwhelming apathy. :) — Jeff G. (talk| ) 00:11, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Table of example usages In an effort to get a better understanding of which templates to use and how, I have put together this table. Comments would be appreciated.... TimR 09:46, 8 March 2007 (UTC) They use it in the other way they use :This article is about ______. For the _____ see ____ instead of the templates listed in the box. This is not subst. And this method should not be used. Jer10 95 Talk 01:56, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Old way: :This article is about ______. For the _____ see ____ New ways: Template:Redirect5 updated with correct usage I had noticed that was being shown on this documentation page, but it's usage appeared incorrect. I realized after going to the template page that it was a redirect to . I then went to update it so that it works the way it should. So I'm just posting this here to let everyone know how it should be used and that it should not be confused with . Current intended use of the template: * : * : * : Current non-''intended use, but works in the same way as as you can see in the following examples: * : :* : * : :* : --'Lightsup55' ( T | ) 16:49, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't PAGE1 and PAGE2 be protected from creation? Shouldn't PAGE (disambiguation) and other pages like it be protected from creation considering the amount of template links to it from templates? -- 'OlEnglish' (Talk) 06:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I've started a RfD discussion regarding this at Wikipedia:Redirects_for_discussion/Log/2009_August_28#PAGE. -- œ™ 23:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Redirect6 What's the correct way of documenting optional variables? I found the two optional variables in this template through trial and error, but I think it would be useful to have them explicitly stated -- Bobyllib (talk) 17:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure I understand your question.. all the parameters, including the ones for redirect6, are documented on the template page. Which two 'optional parameters' are you referring to? -- œ™ 01:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) New Template:Otherpersons3 "George Gordon Byron, 6th Baron Byron" recently had an hatnote added: ''"For other persons named Lord Byron, see Baron Byron." And that was well done, I thought, except for the pedantic, niggling, itching little thought that technically "Lord Byron" wasn't his name but the honorific associated with his title (and now with the 13th Baron's), so really the hatnote should say "titled" rather than "named". I've created a modified version of the template, , to allow that. It works exactly like in all other respects, and if you use only the first one or two variables you'll never notice the difference. Add a third variable, like "titled" or "nicknamed" or "known as", and that will replace the "named" in the note. This is documented. I've replaced the hatnote in the Byron article, and it works. If it also passes your own fiercest scrutiny, you may want to consider moving it into , since the change should be transparent. — [[User:Sizzle Flambé|'Sizzle Flambé']] (☎/ ) 01:55, 25 November 2009 (UTC) :Looks nice, and as a solid proponent of less numbered variants of templates I'd support merging it with . However, otheruses templates in general have a pattern for using positional parameters that this is very different from and I'd rather make these templates function more similarly rather than more differently. What do you think about naming this parameter? For example, what about titled}}, in fact, this would also allow you to use this feature without using the first two, such as titled}} which ought to look like | (disambiguation)|titled}} I'm open to other names for the parameter as well, just my first thought. Cheers, — sligocki (talk) 07:25, 25 November 2009 (UTC) ::I'm agreeable; or in other words, I'd take that as a friendly amendment. Done. — [[User:Sizzle Flambé|'Sizzle Flambé']] (☎/ ) 09:13, 25 November 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia:Shortcut? This template page contains good information about the usage of the templates. Should it be nice to have some type of Wikipedia:Shortcut? --Kslotte (talk) 21:19, 17 June 2010 (UTC) : What about "T:OU"? T = for template (guidelines), O = Other, U = Uses. --Kslotte (talk) 21:25, 17 June 2010 (UTC) :: I have been WP:BOLD and implemented this. Hopefully you like it. --Kslotte (talk) 10:26, 26 June 2010 (UTC) A perplexing problem about "about" - Advanced Editor Needed When one visits Template:Otheruses_templates#About, everything seems fine; that is, until you encounter the line with USE5 and no |PAGE5 immediately following it. So, the activist editor goes to correct the problem, but finds that the following at that location: * (When there are up to five other uses — You should generally create a disambiguation page at this point) Are there any ideas as to how this can be? Adavis444 (talk) 09:38, 6 August 2010 (UTC) :The About template had two documentation parts: one specific text on 'About', and then the standard 'Other uses templates documentation' transcluded. Exactly the "|PAGE5" was missing in the About-text (and is present in the templated doc). This was the only difference. I deleted the specific text from Template:About/doc. The remaining text (the tempolated doc) has the |PAGE5 mentioned. -DePiep (talk) 14:03, 15 January 2011 (UTC) Why not named [[:Template talk:Other uses templates - documentation/doc]] When trying to improve the documentation and categorisation in these (Hatnote) templates, this is my worst discovery so far. Either it shout be called Template talk:Other uses templates/doc, or ... well what else? Even worse: there is even a /doc'''for this page - hay that's great! So see Template talk:Other uses templates - documentation/doc, which might be OK as an idea, but does not work. We, guards & creatos of the Kingdom of Templates, should prevent such a lower kingdom of individual ideas. -DePiep (talk) 23:42, 13 January 2011 (UTC) Merge with Template:Section template list * * After this TfD, this template ("Htd") will be merged with Template:Section template list ("Section"). The latter "Section" one is to be redirected. I suggest this process: # '''Crosscheck: Whatever examples are in Section, are they present in "Hatnotes T doc"? # Precheck visual effects when template "Section" will change (smart eye) Other spaces like Talk still look nice when Redirect. -DePiep (talk) 20:24, 5 February 2011 (UTC) # Change "Section" from content to redirect. Done Plastikspork ―Œ(talk) 20:40, 5 February 2011 (UTC) # Housekeeping: delete Section/doc, check other hatnote documentation, Category:Hatnote templates &tc. # Write: Done here. -DePiep (talk) 19:50, 5 February 2011 (UTC) -DePiep (talk) 20:53, 5 February 2011 (UTC) Nicholls@Bulldogs#1 07:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC)